


Scoring

by Drosolmire



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, LMAO, Scoring a hot stud, now he knows, teddie is bear-y strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosolmire/pseuds/Drosolmire
Summary: The conundrum that's been haunting Teddie's consciousness for years now, "scoring a hot stud", has finally been dealt with-And in the most fitting and literal way possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I've managed to pick this game up _just a few weeks ago_.  
>  I should have picked it up earlier.  
> This game is absolutely fantastic!

“ _Oh, come on, Rise!”_ she winced at the exasperated tone in Teddie’s voice. Rise, in all of her years of staying in Inaba after her hiatus, had _never_ heard Teddie speak in that tone-

Apart from that one time that Yosuke accidentally spilt coffee all over his favorite white and frilly button-up. That was the first and last time Teddie was ever pissed off, as far as Rise could remember.

“Yeah, yeah!” Rise groaned as she rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips “It’s not like anyone would remember me from waaay back!”

“ _Rise, my dear,”_ she felt herself freeze in place at the sudden commanding tone that Teddie had put on “ _You’re beautiful._ ” her heart skipped a beat at those words; especially since he had said them so nonchalantly-

Looks like Teddie managed to learn a thing or two about lady-killing from his _‘sensei’_ after all.

“ _I think you’re beautiful. Yosuke thinks you’re beautiful,”_ she could hear him shrug from the other end of the call, if that were even possible “ _Heck, everyone of your fans think you’re beautiful._ ”

 _“You may have been gone for well over half a decade, but you’ve just developed into a more beautiful, more mature woman-_ “

“ _And that, my dear, is what is going to win back the hearts of your former fans. Perhaps even some new ones, too!”_

Rise blinked her eyes a few times, snapping back to her senses when Teddie hadn’t spoken up for a few seconds “O-oh! Y-yeah!”

She smiled “Well, if you put it that way…” twirling her hair as she continued her walk towards the station, Rise giggled “You sure know how to get a girl all fired up, _producer~_ ”

Teddie laughed “ _No use trying to coax me by calling me producer, Rise!”_

_“Though, I have to say, that really has a nice ring when I hear it in your voice-“_

_“Mind calling me producer one mor-“_

“Oops, sorry!” Rise stifled a giggle “I’m about to take a train, see you later, Ted!” cutting off the call and placing her phone inside of her bag, she smiled mischievously at the thought of Teddie probably sulking at the studio right now.

 ---

“Err, mister Teddie?” a man wearing a black suit tapped on the small headpiece that was inside of his ear “Miss Risette is going to be on stage soon, is she here-“

“She will be here, I assure you!” Teddie groaned as he checked on his phone for the umpteenth time since his call with Rise around ten minutes ago.

She wasn’t running considerably late; but, knowing her, she would probably delay herself a few minutes just to get on his nerves.

Something he’s noticed through the years. He didn’t understand why, though, as she would be perfectly snappy with Chie or Yukiko or Naoto-

Heck, she wouldn’t want to make Kanji waiting; and she deliberately teases him whenever she gets the chance!

She would make Yosuke wait like him, but he’s always been patient; Teddie should know, he’s literally been living with him for majority of his stay on “this side”.

As Teddie continued to wrack his thoughts for an explanation as to why Rise specifically picks on him at the most crucial of times, he had neglected to notice that his phone had begun ringing in his hand.

Dragging it towards the side of his face and answering, he smiled apologetically “Yes, who is-“

“ _It’s me, Ted!”_ Rise’s voice greeted him and his blood instantly started to boil “ _I’ll be at the studio in a few minu-“_

“Hold up a second there, missy!” Teddie huffed “I’m going to personally pick you up, to make sure that you aren’t going to be lollygagging on the way here!”

Rise didn’t seem to object, as the line fell silent as soon as Teddie ended his statement “Where are you, specifically?”

“ _A few blocks down. By the bookstore near the station.”_ the lack of enthusiasm and mischief in her voice alarmed Teddie; but that wasn’t going to put him off. What’s important is that she gets to the studio in time for her dazzling hiatus breaking debut.

“I’ll be there soon,” he clicked his tongue when he turned to look at a nearby wall clock “Don’t you dare move an inch!”

“I’ll be back with Risette,” Teddie waved at the man who had spoken to him earlier “Do make sure that everything is on schedule, my good man!”

As the man watched Teddie leave the studio, he sighed in disbelief “I should be telling you that.”

 ---

Rise looked at her phone with disbelief. Not only did Teddie boss her around twice, but he did so in the span of ten minutes!

She should be feeling irritated, because she knew that taking orders from that furball wasn’t her style-

Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to. The commanding tone in his voice keeps mesmerizing her; it felt as if she was talking to _Yu_ all over again.

Shaking her head as she stopped reminiscing about the older man, she folded her arms and leaned on the wall behind her with a sigh. She knew exactly that Teddie was far from Yu, and vice-versa.

Having the biggest crush on her senpai, she would see the _obvious_ differences between him and Teddie.

Yu was smart, understanding, brave and could speak really well.

Teddie was obnoxious (though he didn’t understand that, at first), loud and prone to perversion.

Yet, that’s what made him charming. Teddie was oozing with charisma, almost exactly like Yu.

Groaning, Rise shook her head with a smile. Why was she wasting her time comparing Teddie to Yu? It was a preposterous notion the moment it entered her train of thought-

“Oh, hey, what’s this?”

Rise’s eyes shot open and she felt her danger radar beep like crazy. Even though they weren’t in the TV world, her senses were still pretty acute.

Turning to look at the source of the voice, Rise noticed three gruff looking men. With what appears to be leader standing in front of the other two.

He had this calm, yet crazed look in his eyes. Something Rise occasionally saw when she an idol back then. People like these always managed to scare her-

But she wasn’t scared anymore. She’d grown accustomed to the lecherous gazes that men would throw her way, and thanks to her getting used to her Persona, she could easily tell what a person wanted with her even without having a conversation with said person.

And these three men screamed trouble to her.

“What’s a pretty li’l thing like you doing out here all alone?” the leader of the trio leaned downward to meet her eyes and placed a hand above her head on the wall.

Typical show of dominance, Rise thought, and fought to roll her eyes right then and there. She’d been faced with peril much greater than this, though.

A grotesque version of herself. A nihilistic and psychopathic detective-

Heck, she’s fought with _the_ Izanami and her twisted offspring. Nothing was going to trump _that_ kind of danger.

“I’m waiting for someone.” she lifted her chin lightly and broke eye contact, hoping that her snooty approach on things would turn them off and they would leave her be.

“Oh? Is it your boyfriend?” one of the two at the back suddenly spoke up with a large smile on his face.

Rise furrowed her brows at the notion of _Teddie_ being her boyfriend. She was almost going to laugh; but, thankfully, she managed to keep her emotions in check.

“Yes.” she answered quickly, getting exasperated over the whole ordeal. She would be swarmed by tons of people back in her idol days, so she was used to aggressive paparazzi. This time, however, there was no security to take care the situation.

The one who hadn’t spoken yet seemed to get put off at this, and he was about to turn around to leave when their leader had suddenly spoken up.

“Damn, girl,” he said with a sneer “Why don’t you ditch yer boyfie and come hang out with us instead?”

The dangerous glint his eye sent shivers down Rise’s spine and she swore she was having goose bumps. It was the first time that someone had deliberately called her out in such a blatant way.

Probably because her would-be stalkers from before wouldn’t even have the chance to get this close to her; let alone ask her out for “some fun” outright.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to pass,” she turned her head away again and folded her arms even tighter in front of her chest “I have something very important coming up, so I’d appreciate it if you left me alone.”

The other one who spoke up earlier looked to be completely disinterested in her “Hey, man, maybe we should just-“

Taking her wrist in his hand and snarling at her, their leader had this crazed look in his eye “This bitch!”

His friend who was just about to speak suddenly pursed his lips and took a step back; afraid to get in the way.

“We were askin’ nicely, y’know?” he grit his teeth “You could’a just said that you weren’t interested ‘n said you were sorry, right?”

Rise frowned and swatted his hand away “Why do _I_ have to apologize?! You’re the one who’s all up on my face!”

The man looked dumbstruck for a moment, before he smiled from ear to ear. Gripping onto her same hand, albeit tighter now, he started tugging at her “You’re really pissing me off, you know?”

“I might as well teach you some manners while me and my boys have some fun with you, yeah?” Rise tried to fight back, but the man’s friends suddenly came behind her and restrained her other hand.

“L-Let go of me! If you don’t, I’m going to shout!”

“Rise?”

All four pairs of eyes went over to the source of the voice; which was none other than Teddie.

“T-Teddie!” she smiled in relief, taking the opportunity to slip past her assailants while they were busy figuring out what was going on.

“Fuckin’ bitch!” the leader slapped one of his friends on the head “Why weren’t you holding onto her tighter?!”

Composing himself and giving Teddie a crooked grin, the man pocketed his hands “So, you must be her boyfie, huh?”

“Boyfie?” Teddie looked genuinely confused, but before he could voice out his question, Rise had suddenly wrapped her arms around of his and hid behind him.

“That’s right! He’s my boyfriend!” she shouted out, praying to Izanami (though, inappropriate) that Teddie’s presence alone would ward off her attackers.

“B-B-Boyfriend?!” Teddie spluttered out, feeling his cheeks burn up “Rise, what are you-?!”

“Enough chitchat, boyfie!” the man suddenly pulled out a knife from inside of his pants “That bitch o’ yours owes us a favor, and we ain’t leavin’ unless she pays us!”

Lunging towards Teddie, the man’s vision went black for a split second before he hit the ground; with the clank of his knife snapping him back to his senses as he looked up to see Teddie with his fist outstretched.

“I’ll have you know that I’m a master of Bear-style martial arts!” Teddie grinned, pulling back his left hand behind him whilst he lowered his right downward.

Rise’s eyes widened at the spectacle and she suddenly noticed how _familiar_ Teddie looked right at that moment-

Then it hit her when another hoodlum had rushed Teddie. He didn’t move an inch until the man’s fist almost connected to his beautiful face. Swerving his head to the left and bringing down his right arm in a chopping motion downward in one swift movement, Teddie effectively made the man fall to the ground; clutching at his now bruised arm as he writhed in pain.

Teddie was in his battle stance. The same stance he took whenever he was fighting shadows-

Minus the fact that he wasn't waddling around like a penguin.

Rise felt herself stare but didn’t make any effort to break eye contact with Teddie’s back. He wasn’t wearing the same old white and frilly button-up from all those years ago; he was wearing something more refined, a slim black suit that hugged at his shoulders a bit too tightly.

He’d grown taller than her over the years. And, frankly, even he was surprised to have learned that he was going through puberty like the rest of them; even though he was just a shadow before his… _humanification_.

“I am no advocate of violence!” Teddie’s words cut Rise out of her daydreaming, and she quickly turned to assess the scene in front of her.

The last of the hoodlums was cowering in his place, seemingly petrified “If you’ve no intention of hurting me or Rise, then you are _bear-y_ much free to go!”

Nodding his head violently and leaning down to help his two friends up, the man smiled nervously at Teddie “O-Oh, th-thank you so much,sir! I-I promise this’ll n-never happen again!”

Teddie spun around and took Rise’s hands in his own “Are you hurt?” he checked to see her face, and smiled when he had noticed no blemish on her skin.

“I-I’m fine,” she managed to splutter out, feeling her cheeks become warmer as Teddie’s lithe fingers started _caressing-_ inspecting her own.

“Oh, dear! It would seem that hoodlum gripped onto your wrist too roughly!”  Teddie groaned and was tempted to go back and beat the stuffing out of said hoodlum, but decided against it. He _was_ a bear of his word, after all.

“We’ll patch you up at the studio,” he took hold of her hand and started guiding her along with his pace “You’re going to be late for your debut, _Risette!_ ”

The mischievous smile on Teddie’s face caught Rise off guard, and she felt her blood rush up to her cheeks. She didn’t mind, though.

“Thanks… producer.”

 ---

Rise’s debut went out without a hitch. The crowd absolutely loved her, like how Teddie assured her before she entered the stage. She felt exhilarated to be back in the spotlight, and frankly, she kind of missed it.

When she came back, Teddie was crying his eyes out and couldn’t make a coherent sentence. She heard him mention something about her being beautiful and that she never lost her touch.

Thinking back to what had happened earlier that evening; Rise couldn’t help but act out of impulse.

A few minutes of calming Teddie down, the two went on their way back to their hotel-

Or, at least, that was the plan.

Rise had intentionally led them to the nearest Love Hotel she could find. It wasn’t as if she was familiar with the area, as it had changed over the past few years, but she was relieved to see that her intuition and sense of direction was still as sharp as ever.

Teddie, who was completely oblivious about the whole thing, was surprised to find himself to share a room with Rise.

And he was _even_ more surprised when she had come out of the shower completely devoid of clothes.

One thing led to another and Rise understood just _how much_ of a human Teddie really is. He was surprisingly big for a guy with a skinny frame. But she didn’t mind, it made things much more pleasurable for the both of them.

This had been a first for Rise, and she was expecting at least _some_ blood on the first penetration; thankfully but disappointingly, there wasn’t any. Rise had thought this was for the best , especially since Teddie wasn’t very acquainted with the female physique. Seeing her bleed suddenly would have just killed the mood.

Another thing that surprised her was the sheer amount of energy that Teddie possessed. Not only did he wail and scream and make puns every two seconds, but he was moving his hips as if tonight was his last night on earth.

She lost track of how long they were at it, but they both ended at the same time, with her falling on his chest as he heaved and sighed like he had just finished two crates of Topsicles.

“You’re an animal, Ted.” she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, giggling when he had puffed out his chest with pride.

“That I am, my dear.” placing a small kiss on the crown of her head, Teddie stuck his tongue out as he tried to take the covers of the bed with his toes. And he successfully did so after a minute or two.

Draping the sheet over him and Rise, he sighed contentedly, pulling her even closer as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder.

A thought suddenly struck him, and he started laughing giddily “Is this what Yukiko was saying from waaay back?”

Rise turned to look at him with curiosity “What did Yukiko say?”

“Scoring a hot stud?!” he grinned from ear to ear, his happiness infectious.

She covered her mouth before erupting into a fit of giggles “Of course not, silly!”

Teddie furrowed his brows with a smile as he watched Rise slowly stop from her laughing fit.

Leaning closer to place a kiss on his cheek, Rise smiled as she lay her head on his chest “You didn’t score a hot stud-“

“I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a rare ship, friends!  
>  _Probably_ the rarest of this fandom, too!


End file.
